Supernova
by ThatOneFangirl49
Summary: Little filly Nova has no idea of her future, is lost in her present and unsure of her past.


Heeey! First mlp fanfic. Please review! I do not own my little pony.

* * *

The little Pegasus filly hopped from cloud to cloud beside her mother. The sky was bright, and the ponies of the clouds dale market were bustling; buying this and that. Sales ponies were flitting around their booths, trying to convince ponies to buy their  
product and arguing with other sales ponies about whose product was the best. Pegasi were flying; some enjoying the fresh air, some clearing clouds and some heading towards a store or the council meeting in the Cloudsdale Hall across the gap in the  
clouds. "Mama", the filly said suddenly, stopping on a cloud near the flyers' fashion boutique. Her mother waited for the question. When none came, a look was on the filly's face, as if she was choosing her words carefully. Her mother looked at her.  
"Yes?" The filly turned her innocent, bright blue eyes up to her mother. "Why did-why did all the ponies come together?" Her mother cocked an ear. "What do you mean, sugarplum?", she inquired. "I mean", the filly said, struggling with the words ,"the  
unicorns, pegasuses, and the earth ponies. Why did they come together?" Her mother smiled. An innocent question. She put her hoof around her daughters neck. " They came together because they learned that they should be loving and kind, not full of  
hate for each other.",she said. The filly looked up at her. "But..but why are they so mean?" Her mother hung her head. The bullies were at it again. "Not everypony is nice, Nova. You just have to ignore the mean ones, and make friends with the nice  
ones!", she explained. Nova, the filly, hopped over a rather large cloud, fluttering her wings. " Mama, I can't find any nice ponies! Well-well at least not in flight school." Her mother laughed as she took Nova's hoof. They crossed an intersection  
with busy Pegasus ponies driving earth ponies and unicorns across the clouds. "There are other places, love. You will find some friends, Nova.", her mother looked at Nova with an assuring smile. Nova felt better.

The next day, Nova was at flight school. Her school was a small public school, with foals and fillies ages 5-10. Her class had about 12 pegasi in it. Nova was 5, her first year at flight school. She wasn't a very strong flyer, so she was placed in the  
lower group of five year olds. The lower fives received a fair amount of clouds to work with every day, along with a 12x12 platform. Next to the platform was a small building with one classroom, in the event that the teacher needed to teach them something  
using books. This did not happen very often, as learning to fly was mostly about the physical. Every day at 12 pm, Nova and her mother would walk, or in some cases attempt to fly, together to the flight school. Nova would be carrying her little lunchbox  
with the wonder bolts on it, and they would fly into the main building and sign in. Then, Nova and her mother, or if Nova was feeling brace enough, she would go by herself, would walk through the building and out into the fives wing. Nova's mother  
would leave her off here, and she would watch and wave as Nova ran off towards the little platform, while hoping that nova would have a better day today. Today was one of these ordinary days. Nova ran to the platform and set down her snack box in  
the spot where they always did. Everypony was already there, except for the teacher. Nova groaned when Spectra and Nimbus trotted over to her. Spectra was a pretty filly, with a maroon coat and silky black hair, which hung in curls to one side of  
her small face. Her eyes were round and chestnut-colored. She was a stronger flyer than Nova, but not strong enough to be placed with the upper fives. Nimbus was a short and stocky colt, with a white coat and blue hair that was rather long and spiky.  
His eyes, yellow, were more like a soft rectangle. Nimbus would have been in the upper fives were it not for the fact that one of his wings was disabled; missing many feathers and a bit crooked. He was still able to fly quite well, though. He already  
had his cutie mark, which was a gray nimbus cloud with swirls of blue wind around it. "You're late.", Spectra started. "Yeah", Nimbus joined in "Why are you late?" Nova flashed her eyes at them. Oh, how she got angry at them. Nova said nothing. Spectra  
poked her. "Hey. It's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you! " Nova stared at her. Nimbus laughed. "Are you scaaaared?"

Nova gritted her teeth. They annoyed her so much. Spectra pulled her mane so that Nova's face was pulled right up close to hers. "When I talk to you, you ANSWER me.", spectra said forcefully. Nova pushed her away."Go away!", she said loudly. Spectra laughed  
with that sparkling, annoying grin of hers. "Aha! Got a response out of you!", she exclaimed triumphantly. Nimbus came over to her. Nova saw, out of the corner of her eye, the teacher coming up the cloudy walk towards the platform. She held up her  
hooves. "Stay away from me.", she growled at him. Nimbus chuckled and whapped her on the head. "You're funny.", he chortled. Nova had had enough. She punched him in the face. Horror struck his face as blood dropped from it. "You... just..", he trailed  
off. All of the fillies and foalsin their class were watching now. Nova was breathing heavily. She hadn't meant to make him bleed...Nimbus was on her in a second, apparently recovered from the initial shock that has struck him when Nova had  
hit him. He pounded her face until it was bloodier than his, and she screamed and attempted to cover her face. The teacher, horrified at this spectacle, darted across the clouds towards Nimbus and pulled him off of her. "What kind of behavior is this?!",  
she yelled, looking wildly from him to Nova. "Haven't you been taught to be kind?!", she continued. She helped Nova to her hooves. Nimbus tried to defend himself. "Spectra told me to! And Nova started it! She hit me first!", he insisted. The teacher  
began to say something, but was cut off by Nova. "What?! I started it?! I STARTED IT?!",she screeched, approaching Nimbus. The teacher put herself in front of Nova. "Nova, calm down. Nimbus will be dealt with.", she said. Nova gritted her teeth. Nimbus  
still tried to defend himself. "Spectra was doing it too!", he exclaimed. The teacher addressed Spectra,"Spectra, is this true?" Spectra glared at Nimbus. "No. He's making it up! It was all him.", she lied. The teacher narrowed her eyes. Spectra,  
Nimbus, Nova, come with me. The three fillies reluctantly followed their teacher, Nova making sure she was on the other side of her. The teacher led them to the main office and explained what happened. All of their parents were called to the school.  
Nova was taken home, and nimbus and Spectra both received one week suspensions. At home, Nova's mother cared for her as she explained to her what happened. Her mother was shocked. "Nova", she said, "I'm sorry." Nova touched her mother's hoof. "It's  
okay mommy, I won't punch him next time.", she said, trying to comfort her poor mother. Her mother gazed up at her with a look of sadness in her eyes. They then ate dinner in silence, and Nova was sent to bed. She lay there, snug under the covers  
in her cozy little cloud room. She stared at the ceiling, the familiar bumps and swirls of the clouds comforting her somewhat. She felt bad for her mother. She didn't want to make her sad. "Next time, I'll do more."

* * *

First mlp fic! Please review and give me feedback. Should I continue? Was it too short/long?Thanks for reading! 3 Also, I know that it says something else for sub categories but I looked for mlp and it wasn't there? I had to pick something or it would  
not let me publish the story. If anyone knows how I can fix this, please leave a review and tell me how. Thanks!3


End file.
